To Protect and Serve
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: Prowl and Knock Out must work together to get to the bottom of some murders after being paired together on the mission by Optimus Prime. But when Knock Out lends in a tight spot can Prowl save him? Rate T do to some violence.
1. Chapter 1 A Mission Gone South

Chapter 1 A Mission Gone South.

It had been awhile since Bumblebee and Strongarm had gone to Earth. And this turn of events hadn't made Prowl's job easier. He had been trying to catch a ring of Deceptacons who had been killing bots and stealing their parts to sell on the black market.

Then his best friend Jazz had told him about Bumblebee mission on Earth and not to long after he had been contacted by Optimus Prime who told him to keep at his mission and look after Cybertron but not to trust the counsel.

Which wasn't a problem Prowl didn't trust the counsel anyway. He was currently speaking with the Prime over a frequency from the Autobots base on Cybertron.

"How is your mission coming along?" Optimus Prime asked him.

"I can't seem to find a good lead." Prowl replied. "I've figured out they've been finding their victims at a club in Kaon but I can't figure out who's involved in the murders and parts thefts."

"Maybe if you could get a former Deceptacon to aid you on the mission?" Optimus suggested. "Someone who knows how they think."

"No I'm not teaming up with him." Said Prowl knowing who the Prime was talking about. "With all do respect Knock Out was a Deceptacon till the last minutes of the war and we don't know if his change of faction was genuine or just to save his own hide."

"Prowl Knock Out has change for the better you must give him the benefit of a doubt he can assist you with this mission and you must learn to put aside your differences with him." Optimus told him.

"OK I'll try to work with him." Prowl replied knowing he couldn't refuse Prime's orders. But he hated the thought of working with a former Con and even after claiming to change sides Knock Out still wouldn't wear an Autobot shield well he'd never worn a Deceptacon one ether probably because it be easier to run out on a team if he didn't sport it's logo.

After ending his call with Optimus. Prowl walked outside the base where he found Knock Out waiting for him. Apparently Optimus had already informed the red medic of the mission.

"Hi there guess we're gonna be working together on this one." Said Knock Out trying to be friendly. "Maybe when the mission is over I can help you wax that paint job of your white, black and red look great on you but white can be hard to keep clean." He offered. But Prowl just ignored him and drove off for the club.

"This is gonna be fun." Thought Knock Out seeing that Prowl wasn't happy about being partnered with him. Then he changed to his vehicle mode and followed the police car.

* * *

A few minutes later the two arrived at the club it was mostly a Deceptacon joint just your run of the mill nightclub setting. Prowl was setting up a stakeout outside the building planing to watch for any suspicious activities.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Knock Out.

"I'm going to stakeout the area you just stay out of the way." Prowl told the Austin Martin.

"But Optimus said we have to work together as a team." Knock Out told him.

"OK then go in the club and mingle with everyone and call me if you see anything suspicious." Prowl ordered Knock Out.

"OK that I can do." Said the red medic as he entered the club. Then Prowl found a spot to hide and conduct the stakeout.

It was quiet for most of the evening then Prowl noticed a seeker femme she was yellow with red as a secondary color and she was poking around in the back alley and looked suspicious.

Not wanting to let the closest thing to a lead he'd seen all night get away Prowl took off after her and she took off running when she saw him coming and he chased after her.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out was chatting with everyone in the club trying to see if he could find anything that could give him and Prowl a lead on the murders and who was taking other bots parts.

Then he saw something that made his spark race it was Tarn the leader of the Deceptacon Justice Division a group of Deceptacons bent on punishing anyone who betray the Deceptacon cause. If someone betray the Deceptacons they'd put them on their list then hunt them down and kill them in brutal ways and they had been known to sometimes take parts from their victims.

And Knock Out remembered all the victims of the case he and Prowl were trying to solve were Con's. Had he just found the killers? He decided to call Prowl and tell him what was going on. But Prowl wasn't answering his com-link.

"Prowl I think I just found out who's been killing Cons." Knock Out said over the com-link as quietly as possible so Tarn wouldn't hear him. He still didn't get a response. "Prowl are you there?" He asked nervously.

After he still didn't get an answer he decided to tail Tarn knowing he'd get away if he didn't and he and Prowl might never catch him and the rest of the DJD.

Knock Out carefully followed Tarn taking great care not to be seen knowing he'd be in trouble if caught. He kept walking after the leader of the DJD while doing his best to stay hidden.

Then Tarn went to a back room where he met up with Kaon and Knock Out started trying to eavesdrop from outside the door but was having trouble making out what they were saying. But he was so focused on trying to hear what was being said he forgot to watch the hallway behind him.

When he was suddenly grabbed from behind in a bear hug manner by Tesarus.

"Hey let go of me!" Knock Out protested as he struggled to break free. But Tesarus was to strong. And dragged Knock Out into the room and tossed him to the floor in front of Tarn and Kaon.

"Well well what do we have here?" Asked Tarn mockingly.

"I caught this spy outside the door." Tesarus explained.

"Knock Out!" Exclaimed Kaon. "You happen to be on our list thanks for saving us the trouble of hunting you down."

Now panic stricken Knock Out jumped up and started to run out the door only for Tesarus to block his path.

"Not so fast Doctor we have some business to settle." Said Tarn. "You betrayed the Deceptacon cause and joined the Autobots but tell me all you know about them and rejoin the Deceptacons and we my be able to overlook it."

"No!" Knock Out spit.

"What?" Asked Tarn.

"You heard me I said no!" Knock Out yelled at him. He was trying to sound brave but couldn't hide the fear in his voice or stop his body from trembling. "I'll never be a Deceptacon again or help you!" "I won't betray the Autobots!"

"You've made a grave mistake!" Tarn screamed at Knock Out and smack him hard across the face. "Hold him!" He told Tesarus who obeyed and grabbed Knock Out by both arms that he held firmly behide his back as the red medic attempted to struggle but in vain.

"Don't worry we're not going to kill you yet I have other plans for you." Tarn explained. "You must have some valuable information about the Autobots and mark my words you will tell us everything you know about them in time."

"No I won't!" Cried Knock Out as he continued to struggle against Tesarus's grip only for him to tighten it.

Then Tarn looked Knock Out in the optics and could see fear in them. And went over to a bag they had in the room and took a syringe out of it. And approached Knock Out who started struggling harder when he saw what was coming his way.

"You look stressed Doctor this tranquilizer will claim you right down." Mocked Tarn. "After a shot of this you'll drift off and by the time you wake up we'll be far away from here."

Knock Out's optics widened and he desperately tried to break out of Tesarus's grip as Tarn got the syringe ready to drug him.

But struggling proved useless and Tesarus held Knock Out's servo out while Tarn injected the tranquilizer into his arm. And gave him the full dose. Knock Out tried to fight the affects but could feel himself losing consciousness and was trying to keep his optics open and hold his head up but Kaon saw this and gave him two circuit boosters in addition to the tranquilizer. Even though Knock Out was already pretty much out on his feet.

Then he fell to the ground unconscious and heavily drugged unable to do anything as Tesarus picked him up and carried him out following the other two DJD members who were present as they left the club.

The bot who was watching the door stopped them for a second to ask why Knock Out was unconscious and if he was OK.

"Our friend here just passed out from too much high grade so we're taking him home." Tarn told him and the bot bought it.

Then they took Knock Out to a ship they had where the other two members of the DJD Voss and Helex were waiting for them. And laid the unconscious frame of Knock Out on a berth.

"We have a gust and when he wakes up we'll torture him till he tells us everything about the Autobots and maybe use him as a barging chip then when we're done with him we'll sell his parts and I'll add his T-cog to my collection." Said Tarn then he and the rest of the DJD laughed evilly.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this." "And hope I got everyone in character it's my first time using the DJD in a story." "How will Knock Out get out of this?" "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	2. Chapter 2 Interrogation

Chapter 2 Interrogation.

Knock Out was slowly starting to regain consciousness he felt weak and tired and was struggling to focus. And having trouble even getting his optics to open. Then Tarn noticed the red medic beginning to stir.

"He's starting to wake up put the restraints and blindfold on him we don't want him to fight us or know where he's being held." Tarn told the rest of his team.

Knock Out then felt himself jerked up as his servo's were tied behind his back. And he started trying desperately to open his optics to get even a glimpse of where he was before they could blindfold him but was too late as he felt the piece of tarp cover his optics.

Then one of them picked him up and they carried him somewhere and then he was thrown to the ground after what felt like a long drop. They had actually tossed him down a staircase to the basement of their hideout. And after hitting the bottom Knock Out just laid there dazed and confused.

Only to be yanked back up by Tarn and slammed into the wall.

"Now tell us what you know about the Autobots!" Tarn hissed at the cherry colored mech.

"Autobots..." "I wwon't.." Knock Out moaned then trailed off. Poor Knock Out was feeling so out of it he couldn't tell them anything even if he'd wanted to. Tarn saw that the Austin Martin was to sick to tell them anything.

"The circuit boosters were to much they didn't mix well with the tranquilizer he's going back under." Tarn told the others. "We won't get anything out of him at this rate he's to sick to talk!" He growled slamming Knock Out hard into the wall then letting the poor sick transformer fall to the floor.

Knock Out just laid there unmoving not only was he feeling very sick but he was now in pain from being banged and tossed around so much and could feel a few places where he was leaking energon and heard a door slam as the DJD left him on the floor in their basement. And then Knock Out lost consciousness again.

* * *

Meanwhile Prowl was still chasing the seeker femme who had ran out of the ally he'd first spotted her in and he was now chasing her through the streets.

While chasing the seeker he passed Smokescreen who saw what was going on and decided to help with the chase. Smokescreen took off in a different direction then Prowl chased the femme through another ally but Smokescreen suddenly cut off her path. And Prowl was able to grab her.

She fought them for a few minutes till realizing she was out matched.

"So what is it you want from me?" She asked them.

"What do you know about the murders and part thefts?" Prowl asked her.

"The what and the what?" She asked visibly confused.

"Someone's been killing bots and taking their parts." Prowl explained to her.

"That's awful but what does it have to do with me?" She said looking them both over.

"I just saw my friend was involved in a chase and decided to help out." Said Smokescreen just as confused as the femme was.

"I saw you in the ally behind the club sneaking around and you ran when you saw me coming it seemed suspicious." Prowl told her.

"I was looking for left over energon they throw out at the end of the night." She explained. "And for some reason the cops tend to go after anyone with this logo on them." Then she pointed out a Deceptacon shield on one of her wings.

"There's a good reason for that the Deceptacons once doomed this planet during the war they started." Prowl told her.

"I was never part of the Deceptacons I had no part in the war." She explained.

"Then why do you wear their shield?" Prowl questioned her.

"That's been on my whing as long as I can remember I don't know how I got it." She told them.

Prowl could tell she was being honest he had questioned bots before and had learned to tell if they were lying. "So you were looking for energon in the ally?" He asked.

"Yes I have to refuel somehow don't I?" She said. "I've been living on the street since I was a sparking."

"That's so sad you've been alone you whole life." Smokescreen asked.

"Yes but I've managed." She told them. "My name is Starsiren."

"I'm Smokescreen and this is Prowl." Smokescreen explained.

"I'd be happy to help you catch the killer anyway I can." Starsiren offered. After getting a better look at her Prowl noticed the Deceptacon logo on her wing looked more like a scare that had been branded onto her at some point.

"OK you can come with us and help the Autobots and we'll give you a place to stay." Prowl told her.

"That sounds great." Starsiren told him accepting the offer.

Then Prowl saw how late it was and tried to call Knock Out only to receive static.

"This part of town is terrible for com-links it's hard to get a frequency here." Smokescreen explained.

"We better get back to the club Knock Out is probably back outside waiting by now." Prowl told them and explained about the mission.

"Wait you sent Knock Out to spy then left your post?" Asked Smokescreen.

"I actually just sent him to mingle so he'd be out of the way." Prowl explained.

"But you said Optimus told you and KO to work together." Smokescreen told Prowl.

"I don't think Knock Out can be trusted he spent the majority of the war on the Deceptacon side and only joined the Autobots when it was in his favor." Prowl told him. "And he won't even wear the logo."

"Knock Out is one of us now." Smokescreen said to Prowl. "He made mistakes but he's trying to make up for them." "He told me the reason he won't wear an Autobot shield after he spent the war as a Deceptacon he think he doesn't deserve to wear the Autobot logo." "I've told him he does but he said he doesn't want to wear the symbol till he feels like he's earned it."

Then they arrived at the club and Prowl expected to find Knock Out waiting for him but there was no sign of the red sports car. And the club was closing for the night. Knock Out should have been out waiting for him by now. Prowl knew something was wrong. And went to look for Knock Out.

Then he ran into the bot who watched the door who was getting ready to go home and Prowl asked him about Knock Out and the bot told him he saw a mech fitting Knock Out's description being carried out of the club unconscious and was told by the other mechs that they were taking their buddy home after he passed out from to much high grade.

Prowl figure out what happened right away Knock Out had been drugged and kidnapped then taken somewhere. Smokescreen and Starsiren came to the same conclusion.

"I shouldn't have left my post now Knock Out is in trouble and there's no telling what they'll do to him!" Said Prowl. "This is all my flat."

"Maybe we can find some kind of clue to where he was taken." Starsiren suggested.

"We'll save him." Smokescreen told Prowl. "We have too."

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out woke up still tied up and blindfolded in the basement of the DJD's hide out. He still felt sick and his body still hurt from being tossed down the stairs and slammed against the wall.

Then he heard the door open and someone coming. He felt someone force his helm up and hold something to his mouth.

"Here drink your energon!" He heard Kaon tell him. Knock Out felt so weak and out of it he readily drank it. And once the cube was empty Kaon left and he head the door slam.

Then Knock Out laid his head back down on the floor feeling very sick and tired he couldn't tell where he was but it felt could and damp and he could her the DJD talking to each other from up stairs in the next room but he couldn't make out what they were saying everything he could hear seemed far off and unimportant.

Knock Out felt so sick and tired he just wanted to sleep and went into recharge to rest not being able to tell where he was or think straight for the next few hours he kept coming in and out of consciousness or at lest he thought it was the next few hours he couldn't till how much time had passed.

Then suddenly he heard the door open and felt someone grabbed him.

"Now tell me what you know about the Autobots!" He heard Tarn yell at him as he was slammed hard into the wall.

"How many are in their ranks?!" "Where is their base located?" "What are their defenses?!" Tarn kept asking him.

But poor Knock Out was to ill to think clearly. And Tarn kept hitting him because he was ether taking to long or wasn't giving him the right answers.

"I don't know?" Knock Out choked out weakly. He didn't even know what he was being asked anymore because Tarn's words sounded slurred and distorted to him.

Then Tarn tossed Knock Out to the floor where he hit his helm. And just laid there dazed. Then Tarn walked over to him.

"Since you haven't given us any information I don't think you can or you already would have so I don't think we need you in condition to speak." Tarn hissed at Knock Out.

"Prep the good Doctor here for surgery!" Tarn told the others and that was the last thing Knock Out heard before he felt himself injected with something then being untied and moved as he slowly faded from consciousness.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"You probably hate me now." "Poor Knock Out will he get out of this one alive or not?" You'll have to keep reading to find out." "Evil aren't I XD." "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling errors."**


	3. Chapter 3 Rescue

Chapter 3 Rescue

Some hours later Knock Out was carried back to the basement and roughly tossed to the floor. By Helex who then tied his servos back together and put the blindfold back on him. And put a tarp over him. Then left the room.

Knock Out regained consciousness after he heard the door slam now he felt even worse not only did he still feel very sick and weak but he felt some serious pain in his midsection. This time he came to himself and remembered enough of his medical training to realize he'd just been operated on. And was now panic stricken.

"Help!" "Help!" "Please somebody help me!" Knock Out started screaming as he started trying to get up but was still to sick and weak and was in to much pain.

This got the attention of the DJD who came down the stairs to find Knock Out screaming and shaking uncontrollably.

"What's wrong with him?" Tarn asked coldly.

"He seems to be having a panic attack." Kaon replied.

"No!" "Help!" "Breakdown!" "MECH!" "Arachnid!" Knock Out continued to cry out random words and names.

"None of that makes any since I know from his file Breakdown was Knock Out's partner and Arachnid was the one who killed him but what is MECH?" Asked Tarn.

"Beats me Knock Out seems to be in a server state of shock he doesn't even know what he's saying he's just saying random words from the back of his processor." Kaon explained.

"Keep him heavily sedated just make sure he stays quiet!" Tarn told the rest of the DJD annoyed by Knock Out's screaming.

Then Tesarus held Knock Out still when Kaon injected him with sedatives and Knock Out became quiet and still. Then they put the tarp back over him and left him laying in the middle of the floor.

Sometime later Kaon came back and forced some more energon down Knock Out who was to hurt and heavily sedated to refuse. And once the cube was empty he gave Knock Out another shot that forced him back into recharge then he left. And would come back every few hours and do it again.

Until Tarn came down with him and walked over to Knock Out and looked him over.

"He's not going to last much longer." Tarn said after examining Knock Out's weakened state. "All we have to do is leave him alone and he'll die within a couple of days tops." "I think it's time we relocated." "But first let's use what's left of the circuit boosters on Knock Out to make sure he's ready for the scrapheap."

Then they used every circuit booster they had left on Knock Out who was already unconscious from being sedated.

"Goodbye Doctor it's been fun but we have to be going and for that matter so do you!" Tarn hissed at Knock Out as he gave him one last circuit booster before he and the rest of the DJD left the red medic laying on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile Prowl, Smokescreen and Starsiren were looking for clues to who'd taken Knock Out and where he was being held.

Prowl was questioning everone who'd been in the club and eventually one of them had described the members of the DJD. Prowl had heard of them before on several other cases he'd worked on and they'd always managed to slip away.

Prowl knew Knock Out was in serious trouble if they had him. The DJD had a reputation for hunting down anyone who betray the Deceptacons who's names they kept on their list and once they found a bot on the list they kill them slowly after torturing them.

And bots usually didn't even find out they were on the list till right before the DJD came for them and by then it was to late.

Prowl had to figure out where they had Knock Out before it was to late or what if it was already to late. No he couldn't think that way Prowl had to save Knock Out he'd gotten the red medic into this mess he had to get him out of it. Then he got an idea.

"Starsiren your a seeker think you can fly up in your jet mode and see if you can spot any clues from the sky?" Asked Prowl.

"Wait I have a jet mode?" Asked Starsiren which shocked both Prowl and Smokescreen.

"Wait you mean you've never transformed?" Smokescreen asked her.

"No I didn't even know I was capable of flight." She explained.

"Then what did you think those wing were for a fashion statement?" Smokescreen said bewildered.

"Well I guess this is going to be my flight test." Starsiren told them before running then trying to transform only to end up doing a summer salt instead.

Then Prowl and Smokescreen explained to her how to transform and she tried again and change to a jet mode only to go straight into the ground. "I'm OK!" She told them getting back up and trying again only to stay in the sky a total of five minutes before crashing to the ground once more.

Then finally after her twelfth attempt she stayed in the air and did some loops and spins now getting the hang of it.

"Wow I didn't know flying was so much fun." Starsiren told them then went back to the task at hand and started looking around. "OK I see a building with a logo that matches the one on my wing."

"A Deceptacon shield that's where we need to look the DJD are all about Deceptacons so that's probably where they'd stay." Prowl told her.

"OK then let go but one problem I don't know how to land!" Said Starsiren who decided to wing it and ended up transforming to soon and landed on Smokescreen.

Then they both got up and Prowl and Smokescreen followed Starsiren who lead the way to the building she spotted from the sky. When they got there they found it locked.

"This is the police open up!" Yelled Prowl but he didn't get an answer. "If anyone is here open up this is your last chance before we came in by force!"

Just then a missal blasted the door to pieces. And Prowl turned around to see where it came form and Starsiren had one of her servo's up with a shocked look on her face.

"What just happened?!" She asked Prowl and Smokescreen. "I just raised my hand up and a missal shoots the door!"

"Looks like by transforming for the first time you unlocked your weapons." Prowl explained. "All seekers have missals and you just made our job of gaining entry a lot easy but we'll have to teach you to control that when we get back to base."

"Wow you are untrained and dangerous." Joked Smokescreen.

"Sorry about that." Starsiren apologized. Then they went inside the building.

The place had been abandon and was completely cleaned out.

Prowl went to check the basement while Smokescreen and Starsiren waited there to stand watch the place was ransacked there were drawings on the walls and energon cubes were tossed all over the floor.

Prowl walked down the stairs and what he found at the bottom made his spark race.

"Knock Out!" He yelled as he ran to what he recognized as the medic's frame. He ran over to Knock Out who was laying still with a tarp over him like a blanket.

Prowl gently pulled the tarp off to look the unconscious mech over. And also removed the blindfold and untied Knock Out's servos.

"Knock Out it's Prowl I'm here to get you back to base!" Prowl told him as he gently tried to rouse the unconscious transformer but the red mech didn't respond.

Prowl could tell Knock Out was in bad shape. He looked around the room and saw that it looked more like a dungeon then a basement it was cold and damp and there was rust on the walls. And he could see spilled energon on the floor and some smeared on the wall which he could tell was Knock Out's because he could see where the medic was still leaking.

He could also see there was a wound on Knock Out's midsection where it had been cut open then welded closed and it looked infected. And he could also tell Knock Out had been drugged and was very sick. Prowl could tell he was still alive but just barely.

Prowl called Smokescreen over his com-link and told him to get Ratchet and Smokescreen obeyed and yelled down that Ratchet was on his way. And Prowl stayed with Knock Out to wait for him which felt like it was taking forever. But of course it seemed longer because Prowl was worried about Knock Out who was getting worse by the minute.

Then Prowl noticed some empty energon cubes on the floor and picked one up and frowned he could tell by looking that it had contained high grade.

Just then Ratchet got there and Prowl explained the situation.

"He's been given a massive overdose of circuit boosters and looks like he was sedated on top of it!" Ratchet said after checking Knock Out over.

"And they gave him high grade." Prowl explained showing Ratchet the cubes that were on the floor.

"Those idiots that could kill him or cause serious processor damage!" Said Ratchet who was just as upset as Prowl.

Then Prowl help him take Knock Out up the stairs then through a ground bridge to the hospital.

"Is he gonna be OK?" Asked Smokescreen as Knock Out was taken back for treatment.

"At this point it's impossible to tell." Ratchet answered sadly.

Prowl watched them rush Knock Out back to the med bay hoping they would be able to save the red medic. One thing was for sure Prowl wanted to find the DJD and make them pay for what they'd done.

"If he dies or has any permanent damage from this I'm bringing all of them down hard!" Prowl said to himself.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Will Knock Out live?" "Find out in the next chapter." "I'll try to have it up soon." "Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes I missed."**


	4. Chapter 4 Regret

Chapter 4 Regret.

Prowl set in the waiting room for what felt like forever. This waiting was killing him he wanted to know if Knock Out was going to pull through. He blamed himself for the red medic's condition. And would never forgive himself if he wasn't OK.

Then Prowl's best friend Jazz got there.

"So how's KO doing?" Asked Jazz.

"I don't know Ratchet has been back there trying to save him for hours and still no word on his condition." Prowl told him sadly.

"Don't worry KO's not gonna get scrapped that easy he spent the war on the Con's side and if he survived that long around them and being that close to Megatron this is probably nothing." Jazz said to Prowl trying to reassure him.

Smokescreen who was standing not to far from them was just as worried about Knock Out as Prowl was. Then he saw Starsiren walk into a room and followed her to see what she was doing.

She got in the room and found some paint and started to aplie it to her wing with the Deceptacon shield on it but it turned out to be the wrong color and was a darker yellow then what she was and she ended up with a blob one her wing that didn't match the rest of her.

"Oh scrapped!" She groaned seeing the mistake.

"What are you doing anyway?" Smokescreen asked her as he entered the room.

"After what those Deceptacons did to that bot earlier I don't want their logo anywhere on me." Starsiren explained.

"Here let me help." Said Smokescreen who picked up the brush and gentle painted over the the Deceptacon shield that was still showing through the blob she'd just put there.

"OK the Deceptacon shield is gone but I had to put another one over it I just hope this is OK with you." Smokescreen explained.

Then Starsiren looked at the spot on her wing that once had the Deceptacon shield on it to see it was now replaced with an Autobot one.

"I love it." She said. "I'd much rather be on your team."

"Then welcome aboard." Smokescreen told her as they rejoined Prowl and Jazz in the waiting room.

"Guess your officially an Autobot now." Prowl said to Starsiren after he noticed the Autobot logo on her wing.

"Thanks I never want to see that Deceptacon shield again." She replied.

Just then Ratchet came out! "How is he?!" Everyone asked at once all worried about Knock Out.

"He's going to live but he's in a coma and we don't know when or if he'll wake up from it." Ratchet told them sadly. "He was in shock and they'd given him a massive overdose of circuit boosters and looks like they also gave him tranquilizers and high grade." "And it also looks like he received a beating and they removed his T-cog."

"I noticed it looked like they'd done some kind of surgery on him that must have been it." Said Prowl. "They tortured Knock Out, took his T-cog then left him to die!"

"You can see him anytime." Ratchet told them before he had to go back to Optimus's team and let Red Alert take over caring for Knock Out.

Prowl walked into Knock Out's hospital room and saw the red medic laying on a medical berth with wires hooked to his frame and he had dents and scratches all over his body.

Prowl didn't like seeing Knock Out like this he had always been so active, outgoing and well kept and now he was laying so still and looked so weak it just felt so off seeing so much damage to the red medic's frame.

"I promise I'm going to hunt down the DJD and make them pay for this." Prowl told Knock Out who the police car wished could answer him then left the room after giving him one last look.

* * *

Later Prowl was at the police station looking up information on the DJD.

He found out the DJD were a group of Deceptacons who hunted down other Deceptacons who betray the Deceptacon cause who they would put on their list and it said that they always managed to track down their query and once they caught them they'd kill them in the most brutal ways they could to make an example of them. And most of the DJD had torture devices built into them or as alt modes. And they used the name of the Deceptacon cities as codenames.

Then Prowl looked up the members of the DJD.

First he looked up their leader Tarn who it said he was so loyal to the Deceptacon cause he had had the Deceptacon shield made into his faceplate and had a habit of burning out his T-cogs which had probably been why the DJD had taken Knock Out's.

Then he look up Kaon who it said was the one who kept track of the DJD's list and it said he could shock his victims using a generator on his chest and twin tesla coils mounted on his back and he used to be a medic. And he had a pet turbofox sparkeater.

Next he looked up Helex who it said had two sets of arm normal ones and then two smaller ones that were on his waist that he'd use to trap bots before transforming and putting them inside his alt mode which had his own personal smelting pit inside that would melt his victims if they were in him long enough.

After that he looked up Tesarus who it explained had a grinding pit built into his chest that he'd put small bots in.

Then he looked up the fifth and final member of the DJD Voss who's alt mode was a sniper rifle to be wielded by other members of the DJD and his favorite torture method was taking off his face which had spike, drills and hooks inside it and forcing his victims to wear it.

"Sound like a sick and twisted group." Thought Prowl just glad that they hadn't used any of those torture methods on Knock Out he'd actually gotten off easy if that's what you want to call it given their normal torture methods anyway.

One thing was for sure the DJD had to be stopped.

* * *

Meanwhile Smokescreen was showing Starsiren around the Autobot base.

"Starsiren I was just wondering how did you get that Deceptacon shield on your wing and why didn't you parents tech you how to transform and fly?" Smokescreen asked her.

"Well like I said that shield had been there as long as I can remember and you see I never meet my parents I've always been on the street since I was a sparking." Starsiren explained.

"That's really sad but it's strange seekers are usually very protective of their young." Smokescreen explained. "Or at least that's what I've heard so it doesn't make since that you'd be abandon like that."

"They must have died in the war or when Voss was destroyed." She told him. "It's the only thing I can think of."

"Well you have a family now with the Autobots." Smokescreen told her with a smile.

"I'm glad." She said back to him.

Then they said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms to get some recharge. Starsiren looked her room over and liked it she was glad to be one of the Autobots now and one of the family. "Family I like that word." She thought.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Well that's it for chapter four hope I did OK describing the backgrounds of the DJD to be honest I got all my information about them form the wiki this is my first time using them and I honestly didn't know that much about them so had to look some stuff up." "After I was asked to tell more about their backgrounds in the reviews and this was the only way I knew how." "Hope this chapter wasn't to boring it was a filler and the next one will be more interesting." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	5. Chapter 5 Guilt

Chapter 5 Guilt.

Prowl was just leaving the police station it was late at night so he was going back to base to get some recharge when he heard screaming and saw a Deceptacon being attacked by Voss from the DJD.

He recognized the Deceptacon as Octane a dark red and purple Deceptacon with hints of brown who liked to play both sides. But as soon as Voss spotted Prowl he took off running and Octane took the opportunity to turn on his heels and run escaping the seen.

While Prowl ran after Voss not wanting to let the DJD member get away. They ran until they came to a building. And Voss ran inside.

"Oh scrap!" Said Prowl after realizing he'd just chased Voss into the Autobots base. Then ran in after him afraid of what damage he might do or that he'd tell the DJD where the base was if he got away.

Voss ran down the hall and Prowl fell behind for a minute and didn't see which way Voss went. Prowl was looking in each room wanting to capture Voss to get him to lead him to the rest of the DJD.

But Prowl didn't see Voss sneak into Starsiren's room. The seeker femme who had been in recharge woke up as soon as she heard the door close. And started to scream when she saw him there.

But seeing what she was about to do he ran over and clamped his servo over her mouth and slammed her down against the berth. Then took off his face and was about to put it on her.

Starsiren was now in full panic mode and kicking at him trying to keep him back and from putting that awful thing on her face. But he was forcing his way closer to her.

Just when he was about to shove the mask like torture device over Starsiren's faceplate Smokescreen suddenly phased through the door of her room using his phase shifter and then phased through Voss and pulled Starsiren through him and the two ran out the door to safety. While Prowl ran up and put stasis cuffs on Voss while he was still trying to process what just happened.

"Starsiren are you OK?" Smokescreen asked the visibly frightened seeker.

"Yes I'm OK." "Is it away this exciting around this base?" She asked still shaking but starting to calm down now that she was safe.

"Usually not till daytime." Smokescreen explained.

"Thanks for saving me." Starsiren told him.

"Your welcome." He answered.

Then Prowl pulled Voss out of Starsiren's room and took him to a holding cell as Starsiren and Smokescreen followed.

* * *

Prowl tried to question Voss about the DJD but it turned out Voss couldn't speak so this proved useless.

So he call Ratchet to the base to help him use a chronical psychic patch on him to get the information they needed seeing no other way.

While in his head they saw several of the victims the DJD had killed be brutally murdered by them which disturbed Prowl, Ratchet, Smokescreen and Starsiren. So much that Smokescreen and Starsiren had to leave the room.

Then Prowl and Ratchet saw how the DJD had tortured Knock Out which made Prowl mad specially when he saw Voss smirk at that memory like he enjoyed seeing Knock Out suffer.

Suddenly Prowl tackled Voss who was still in stasis cuffs and couldn't fight back and started hitting him hard with one punch after another. Until Voss was on the floor leaking energon.

"Prowl stop he's had enough if you beat him anymore you'll kill him and you can't take his spark!" Ratchet told him.

"Why because he's defenseless like Knock Out was?!" Prowl hissed angrily.

"No because your an Autobot and if you kill him then you'll be just like him it's not our way and I don't think it's what Knock Out would want." Ratchet told him but he secretly felt like hurting Voss as much as Prowl did. But as a medic and Autobot fought the urge to spite feeling tempted to just let Prowl have at it.

Prowl calmed down and they put Voss in a stasis pod Ratchet said he'd fix him when he was feeling better and less likely to do damage to him instead of fixing it. And Prowl could tell Ratchet was just as angry at Voss as he was.

"Thanks for stopping me before I went to far." Prowl said to Ratchet.

"I think we've all been there at one time or other." Ratchet replied. "And your welcome."

Then Prowl left to check out a location that Voss's memories revealed. Another one of the DJD's hideouts but upon arriving he was disappointed to find they had relocated again and it was cleaned out like the last one had been.

But Prowl decided to look around to make sure they hadn't left anyone for dead like they'd done with Knock Out.

But was relieved not to find anyone. But saw something that had been dropped on the floor when the DJD had abandoned their base.

Prowl went over to examine it closer and saw that it was Knock Out's T-cog. It had apparently been dropped when they'd left. Prowl took it and went back to base.

After returning he took the T-cog to Ratchet who said it was still in good shape and went straight to the hospital to put it back in Knock Out.

* * *

After Prowl had been staying in the waiting room for hours Ratchet came out and reported that Knock Out's T-cog was now back where it belonged and the operation had gone perfectly. But Knock Out's condition still hadn't changed and he was still unresponsive.

Prowl left the hospital relieved Knock Out had his T-cog back but wishing the red medic would wake up and be OK. The police car had been working nonstop trying to bring down the DJD and had almost crossed a line when integrating Voss. He was taking this case to personally.

Was he really trying to bring the DJD to justice or avenging Knock Out or was he just trying to get over his own guilt? If he'd been a better partner to Knock Out on there mission instead of just trying to push him out of the way the Austin Martin wouldn't have gotten hurt or gone through any of this.

Optimus had asked them to work together on that case and now Knock Out was laying on a medical berth in a coma and it was all his fault.

Prowl was angry at the DJD for hurting Knock Out but he was really more angry at himself because he blamed himself for what happened to Knock Out if he had only worked with the medic instead of pushing him away so he could do it himself Knock Out wouldn't be in this shape. Then he arrived back at base.

"Prowl how's Knock Out?" Asked Smokescreen knowing where he'd just came form.

"He's still fighting." Prowl told him. "He's going to live but we still don't know if he'll wake up or if he'll spend the rest of his life on a medical berth."

Then Prowl noticed Ratchet had just arrived at the base who explained Red Alert was tending to Knock Out. And that Starsiren had called him there because she wanted him to use the patch on her.

"If you can use that thing to go far enough back in my memories maybe I can learn what happened to my parents and why I've spent my life on the streets or at least see what they looked like." She explained.

"OK Starsiren if this is what you want but there no telling what you might see or what repressed memories you might visit." Ratchet warned her.

"This is what I want I need to know." Starsiren answered. "And I want you guys to be there."

Then they all started to head to the med bay when a ship landed Prowl told the others to go ahead and that he would catch up and they obeyed.

Prowl walked to the ship and Optimus Prime came out but the other bot who was with him shocked Prowl.

"What is he doing here?" Asked Prowl who was surprised to see that the Prime was accompanied by none other then Starscream.

"Starscream has changed sides and he wants to help you bring down the DJD after hearing about what happened to Knock Out." Optimus explained.

"Knock Out is one of the only friends I've had I want to make them pay for doing that to him." Said Starscream. "And since I switched sides its only a matter of time before the DJD comes after me so it would be in my best interest to help you bring them down."

"OK then welcome to the team." Prowl told him.

Then Optimus had to go to Earth to help Bumblebee's team with something but told them to call if they needed him for anything then left.

Then Prowl went to the med bay where Starsiren was already using the patch and joined Smokescreen watching the footage from her memories.

They saw Starsiren as a sparking and a White and light blue seeker femme with yellow optics who they guessed was Starsiren's mother and then they saw Tarn come in and Starsiren's mother started asking him who he was and what he was doing there?

Then he took out a hot piece of metal in the shape of the Deceptacon shield and held it to Starsiren's wing making the sparkling wail in pain. Starsiren's mother attacked Tarn making him let go of her then took off with Starsiren in her arms yelling "Don't touch my sparkling!" Then Tarn started shooting at them as if trying to kill Starsiren's mother.

And suddenly bombs started going off around them that was the day the seeker capital Voss had been destroyed under Megatron's orders. Starsiren's mother got her out of the city and hid her in a cave near Iacon. "Don't worry sweetspark I'll be back." She told Starsiren before flying off.

Prowl and Smokescreen felt bad for Starsiren watching what had happened to her as a sparking. Just then they heard Starscream who had just walked in cry out then faint after looking at the screen.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Hope you enjoyed chapter five." "I'll try to have chapter six up soon." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling errors."**


	6. Chapter 6 A Seeker Fallon

Chapter 6 A Seeker's Fallen.

Ratchet help Starsiren off the berth after disconnecting her from the patch and they went with the others who took Starscream to the med bay and put him on a berth where Ratchet looked him over and explained that Starscream was fine but something had shocked him into fainting.

Then a few minutes later the seeker regained consciousness.

"Are you OK why did you pass out like that?" Prowl asked Starscream.

"Well wouldn't you faint if you saw your spark mate in the memories of a bot who was being patched?" Starscream told him.

"Your spark mate?" Everyone said at once in shock.

"She was my Mother so that would make you my Dad." Said Starsiren. "Please tell me about her what happened to her and why was I abandon?" "I need answers!" She asked Starscream almost in tears.

"Alright her name was Cloudsiren we meet and fell in love long before the war started we eventually became bonded and lived together in Voss" Starscream explained. "But I became involved with the Deceptacons and it kept me away for a large amount of time I originally wanted to stay out of the war but when Megatron found out I was planing to betray him he had my city Voss destroyed."

(Flashback.)

After he found out what was going on Starscream raced to Voss as the city was being destroyed he wanted to save Cloudsiren. He had made plans to go back and see her before all that started going down and she'd told him she'd had something to tell him some kind of good news. But right now all he could think of was finding her as quickly as possible and getting her out of there and to safety.

He finally spotted her on top of a building about to change to her alt mode and fly to where he was when she was suddenly shot from somewhere behind her and fell off the top of the building and hit the ground hard. Starscream didn't see who the shooter was and didn't care all he could think of was Cloudsiren.

"No!" "Cloudsiren!" Starscream yelled as he ran over to where she'd hit after he landed and transformed. But was to late to save her not only had she been shot in the spark chamber but she had hit the ground hard. All she had the strength to do was look up at him before closing her optics for the last time and dying in Starscream's arms. Starscream held her and cried coolant tears over her body. He stayed like that all night then buried her the next day.

(Flashback ends.)

"And that's what happened." Starscream finished explaining. And everyone could tell he was fighting back tears.

"She must have hidden me then went off to find you." Said Starsiren who was crying. "But why didn't you go look for me why didn't you try to find your sparkling?"

"I didn't know there was a sparkling your mother and I were planing to meet because I'd been away for awhile and she had some good new she wanted to tell me I think you were the good news." Starscream explained. "If I had known I would have been looking for you I'm so sorry." He told her no longer able to fight back the tears and the parent and child embraced each other and cried together.

"But at least we've found each other now." Starsiren said wiping away her tears.

"And aside from colors you look just like your mother." Starscream told Starsiren. "This is embarrassing but I just realized I've just found my daughter and don't even know her name."

"It's Starsiren that was actually the only thing I remembered from my past till they used the patch on me just now." She explained.

"Your mother must have named you after both myself and her." Starscream told his daughter as the two of them continued to talk.

The others left the room to give the two seekers some privacy knowing they had a lot of catching up to do. And were happy they'd found each other.

Then Jazz showed up at the base and told Prowl that he had found out something important regarding the DJD.

"What is it Jazz?" Asked Prowl. "What did you find out."

"I over heard some Con's talking and they said something about the DJD finding out Voss is in Autobot custody and there planing to get revenge by finishing an old job." Jazz explained.

"How did they know we captured Voss and what old job are they planing to finish and how does it get revenge on us?" Asked Prowl. "When suddenly an awful thought struck him. "No if they know we have Voss what else have they figured out?" "What if they know Knock Out is alive and in the hospital in a coma and plan to finish him!"

"We better have him moved to the base where we can guard him and Ratchet can look after him in the med bay we have here." Jazz suggested and Prowl agreed it was a good idea. And they could even have some Autobots stay at the hospital and set a trapped for the DJD.

* * *

Later that night they went to the hospital. the plan was Ratchet and Jazz were going to sneak Knock Out out of the building and back to the Autobots base's med bay.

And Red Alert was going to pretend to still be taking care of Knock Out even though he'd really be at the Autobots base. And Ironhide was going to be on the berth posing as Knock Out in a coma with the lights out. The DJD would be in for a surprise when they'd try to kill a comatose Knock Out and would be greeted by Ironhide instead.

And Prowl and Smokescreen were waiting outside with a ground bridge ready to take them Jazz, Ratchet and Knock Out back to base. And Prowl had guards from the police force posted to catch the DJD as well they weren't going to let them get away this time. Starscream and Starsiren had stayed at the base to send some time together even though they had only just found each other they had already became close and were still making up for lost time.

Jazz and Ratchet were rolling Knock Out down the hall on a stretcher when suddenly the red medic's optics opened.

"Oh!" "What's going on?" Asked Knock Out who'd just awoken from his coma but was still droggy.

"Welcome back." Said Jazz with a smile.

"Glad to see you back online." Ratchet told him. "Here's the thing Prowl saved you after the DJD kidnapped you and you've been in a coma for the past few days and we think the DJD might be coming here to finish you off so we're moving you to the med bay at the Autobot base and setting a trap for them here." "So were sneaking you out and Ironhide is in your hospital room posing as you."

"Wow you go into a coma and miss a lot." Said Knock Out who started laughing.

"What so funny?" Ratchet asked him.

"In what universe can Ironhide pass for me?" Knock Out explained with a grain.

"Well it's dark and he's red." Jazz explained but also had to chuckle. Then they heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming hide!" Ratchet told Jazz as they got Knock Out off the gurney and Ratchet took him into a broom closet to hide.

"What do I do with the gurney?!" Asked Jazz.

"Just get rid of it!" Ratchet told him.

So Jazz rolled it down the hallway then heard a crash and someone yell and ran to see who got clobbered by the gurney. "Oh sorry about that First Aid!" Jazz yelled to the surprised medic who was picking himself up from the floor then waved at Jazz to show there were no hard feelings and left.

"What was that?" Asked Ratchet.

"You told me to get rid of it." Jazz explained.

"I told you to get rid of it not roll it down the hallway someone could get hurt!" Ratchet scolded him.

"Sorry my bad." Jazz apologized.

"Wait where's Knock Out?" Asked Ratchet.

"Down here." They both heard Knock Out say from the floor where he had been dropped when Ratchet let go of him to jump on to Jazz about his disposal of the gurney.

"Sorry about that sometimes when a bot comes out of a coma it takes a few hours for their whole system to come back online so I guess your legs aren't working yet." Ratchet explained as he and Jazz started helping Knock Out down the hall.

"Prowl and Smokescreen are waiting outside with a ground bridge ready to take us back to base." Jazz explained.

Then they got outside and went to where they saw the ground bridge was. And Prowl and Smokescreen were both glad to see Knock Out was out of his coma and both greeted them.

"Knock Out I'm so sorry about everything you went through." Prowl apologized to the sports car.

"It's OK I was the one who decided to follow Tarn and got himself captured." Knock Out reassured Prowl.

"But you wouldn't have had to follow him if I hadn't left my post and had been a better partner." Prowl told him. "My mistake almost got you killed."

"Don't worry I don't even remember that much of what happened." "I just remember being captured and that the DJD tried to question me and drugged me to move me to their hideout when I wouldn't tell them anything and the rest is a blur." Knock Out told him. "And it's OK I spent a long time on the wrong side and can understand why you wouldn't trust me."

"But I do now and I'm sorry about how I treated you before." Prowl said to him.

"It's OK Ratchet and Jazz told me you were the one who saved me so friends?" Knock Out asked.

"Friends." Prowl replied.

Then they went through the ground bridge because Knock Out's legs still weren't back online yet and they wanted to get him to the berth in their med bay so he'd be more comfortable and they wouldn't have to hold him up.

* * *

When they came through the ground bridge Prowl noticed something was off the door of the base was wide open. Everyone but Ratchet and Knock Out went inside to see what was going on.

Because Knock Out's legs were still offline and he'd be an easy target so he was left outside where it was safe with Ratchet keeping an eye on him till the others gave them an all clear.

The base was a mess Prowl, Jazz, and Smokescreen were looking around to figure out what had happened and saw signs of a struggle. Then they heard something coming from a storage room.

Smokescreen ran over and unlocked it then opened the door and found Starsiren who was in fits and sobbing hard.

"Starsiren what happened are you OK?" Asked Smokescreen worried about the upset femme.

"The DJD came here and they took my Dad!" Starsiren cried. "They attacked us and we were trying to fight them off but Tarn grabbed me he said he remembered me from when he branded me as a sparkling!" "Turns out the reason he did that was because Megatron gave the DJD a special order to send my Dad a warning for trying to betray him and to kill him if he ever did it again!"

"The DJD attacked me and my Mom to get at my Dad." "And when Tarn grabbed me while he was attacking the base he told me and my Dad that he's the one who shot and killed my Mother using Voss's rifle mode and he said he'd kill me too if my Dad didn't go with them quietly!" "And he agreed to go with them if they let me go so they locked me in there and took him!" She sobbed.

"Don't worry Starsiren we'll get him back I promise." Smokescreen told her.

Then Prowl and Jazz came back in after having gone out to tell Ratchet and Knock Out it was safe and saw that Knock Out's legs were finally back to normal. "Cool I can walk again!" He said smiling but the smile disappeared when Smokescreen told him and the other that the DJD had Starscream.

"So when they said they were going to take care of an unfinished job they were taking about Starscream!" Said Prowl angry at himself for having guessed the DJD's plan wrong.

"Now their gonna kill my Dad!" Starsiren said sadly.

"No I'm going to find the DJD and bring them down and bring him back!" Prowl promised Starsiren.

Then Ratchet gave Knock Out a quick check over and then reported that he was now A-OK back to normal. Which everyone was glad to hear. But they were all worried about Starscream and what the DJD might do to the seeker.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Another chapter finished." "Can they save Starscream?" "You'll have to wait and see." "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes I missed."**


	7. Chapter 7 A Parent Trapped

Chapter 7 A Parent Trapped.

Meanwhile Starscream was being led to the DJD's hideout. Tarn was keeping him at gunpoint with Voss in his rifle mode.

"So what are you planning to do with me?" Asked Starscream.

"We're going to kill you for betraying the Deceptacon cause but not right away." Tarn explained. "You see Starscream you've betrayed the Deceptacons multiple times so many that it make's you a special case." "So we're going to take it slow and let it linger so you'll have plenty of time to suffer!"

"Actually now that were a good ways from the Autobot base and Starsiren's far enough to be safe I'm going to end it here!" Yelled Starscream who tackled Tarn and started slashing at him with his talons. "This is for Cloudsiren!" Huffed Starscream and they could all here the anger in the seeker's voice.

"And how dare you brand a Deceptacon shield on my daughter's wing!" "And when she was only a sparkling no less!" Starscream hissed as he continued to claw at Tarn in a fit of rage.

Then suddenly Starscream felt something jab into his neck cables and fell to the ground limp and he was fully conscious but couldn't move or speak. And noticed Kaon standing over him having just used a circuit booster on him.

"You didn't think we'd take you without having a way to keep you under control did you." Tarn said to the stunned seeker in a mocking tone. "We gave you a mild dose just enough to stun you and take the fight out of you but you'll stay fully conscious and alert so you'll still feel everything."

All Starscream could do was look up at them. Tarn looked Starscream in the optics but instead of fear like he'd seen in Knock Out's optics Starscream's optics were filled with rage.

Then they grabbed Starscream and carried him into their base.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Autobot base Starsiren was worried about Starscream. She had just found her Dad only to possibly lose him forever. Smokescreen, Jazz and Knock Out had been trying to cheer her up but it wasn't working.

And the others felt bad for her too and wanted to help her get her Dad back.

Then Knock Out saw Prowl outside looking around and went out to see what the police car was doing.

"Prowl what are you looking for?" Knock Out asked noticing the White, Black and Red Autobot was looking around for something.

"Clues to where the DJD took Starscream." Prowl explained. "If I could just figure out where they took Starscream maybe I can save him!" "I promised Starsiren I would."

"What that?" Asked Knock Out looking at something on the ground. Then he went over and looked at it closer. "Why it's spilled energon!"

"Your right." Said Prowl who also looked at it and saw that there was a trail of it. "The only reason I can think of spilled energon being here is that a fight took place here and I bet it's the DJD I'm going to follow that trail and find them."

"I'm coming with you." Knock Out told him. "Starscream might need medical attention and I want to make the DJD pay for messing up my finish!"

"No your staying here." Prowl told him and Knock Out started to protest.

"Knock Out they almost killed you!" "The last time you encountered them you ended up in a coma and I don't want them to end up taking your spark this time around!" The police car explained.

"OK I'll stay here and prepare the med bay." Said Knock Out. "But be careful those guys are bad news!"

Then Knock Out went back to base while Prowl followed the energon trail.

* * *

A little while later Prowl came to the DJD's base the trail did lead there. He decided to sneak in and try to save Starscream first then he'd call the rest of the team and the police force to bring down the DJD once and for all.

Prowl didn't see any of the DJD around but suddenly heard cries of pain coming form the basement. And rushed down the stairs then opened a door that was at the bottom of them to see what was going on. And was greeted with the sight of Kaon torturing Starscream by shocking him. The circuit booster had worn off so the seeker had been tied up and was on the floor.

"Get away from him!" Prowl shouted at Kaon angrily.

"How did you find our base?" Asked Kaon. "Wait." He said remembering how Starscream had slashed Tarn and that they had to patch a wound the DJD leader had when they got to base that had been dripping energon.

"You did that deliberately to lead you friends here!" Kaon hissed looking down at Starscream who to spite the amount of pain he was in smirked. "You treacherous seeker!"

Kaon then turned up the voltage and shocked Starscream again making the fighter jet scream in agony.

"Stop it!" Prowl half ordered and half pleaded. Seeing how much pain Starscream was in.

But as if to say. "You don't tell me what to do!" Kaon turned the voltage up even more. Prowl knew Starscream couldn't take much more of this and Kaon wouldn't stop.

So Prowl used his blaster and shot Kaon through the spark chamber killing him instantly. This cause the electricity to stop and Prowl ran over to check on Starscream.

Prowl could tell the seeker was in pain but luckily aside from having been shocked Starscream didn't have any serious damage. And Prowl quickly untied the seeker.

"Starscream are you OK?" Asked Prowl.

"I'll live." Starscream replied weakly.

Prowl could tell he was weak and in pain so he told Starscream to take it easy as he half dragged half carried him to the door only to find it locked. And the four surviving DJD members were outside it.

"Seem you've found our base and killed one of our members." Said Tarn. "We'll have to punish you for that but we'll do that in the morning you two can just spend the night down there for now!"

Then the DJD went upstairs and left them trapped there.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"Oh no how will they escape?" "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "Please let me know if I missed any Spelling mistakes."**


	8. Chapter 8 Friends in Need

Chapter 8 Friends in Need.

Prowl and Starscream were trying to think of a way to escape from the DJD. By now Starscream was feeling a lot better and was able to stand and walk around now.

But Prowl could tell the seeker was still in a great deal of pain. And told him to take it easy. And Starscream had been glad to hear Knock Out was OK and back to being himself again.

"Is Starsiren OK?" Starscream asked Prowl he was worried about his daughter since the last time he'd seen her she'd been locked in a storage room.

"She's fine just very worried about you." Prowl explained. "And she's safe back at base with Jazz, Smokescreen and Knock Out."

"Good." Said Starscream and Prowl could hear the relief in his voice. "If I don't come out of this I want you guys to look after Starsiren your team has become like a family to her and I don't want her to have to be alone again just promise you guys will keep her safe and happy."

"We will but your coming out of this your Starsiren's Dad and she needs you in her life." Prowl told the seeker. "We just need to find a way to get out of here and bring down the DJD so they can't hurt anyone again."

"OK but how?" Asked Starscream.

"I don't know yet" said Prowl. "But I'll figure something out." Then Starscream turned to look around to help Prowl think of a way to get them both out of there and Prowl noticed the seeker's wings were ransacked. They were latterly broken and had been leaking energon but had been welded to keep him from bleeding out.

"What did they do to you Starscream?" Asked Prowl. "what happened to your wings?"

"Tarn bork them right after they brought me in here they had given me a circuit booster to keep me from fighting them and he decided to break my wings so even if I manage to escape I won't be able to fly away." Starscream explained. "And the circuit booster didn't stop me from feeling every bit of it."

"We'll have Ratchet and Knock Out look at them when we get back to base." Prowl told him.

"If we can get out of here first." Starscream said sounding hopeless.

Just then the four remaining DJD members came in.

"You came to our base and tried to free our hostage and killed Kaon I think it's time for your punishment." Tarn said to Prowl.

Prowl suddenly sprung forward and surprised the four DJD members. And was now attacking them.

"Run!" Prowl yelled to Starscream who hesitated because he didn't want to leave Prowl at the mercy of the DJD. "Go get help then you can come back for me!" He reasoned then the seeker reluctantly obeyed and took off up the stairs with Voss and Helex hot on his tail.

"Tesarus you go ahead and take your turn torturing the Autobot first ." Tarn told him. "I'm going to help the others retrieve Starscream." Then left Tesarus to torture Prowl while he went with Voss and Helex to try to chase down the seeker.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out had returned to base and explained to the others where Prowl had gone. And everyone had become worried when it had gotten dark and Prowl still wasn't back yet.

Jazz had called the police force but they wouldn't be able to make it to the DJD hideout till later the next day. And there would be no telling how much damage they would do to Prowl and Starscream by then.

So Jazz, Knock Out, Smokescreen, Ratchet and Starsiren decided to storm the DJD's hideout and save their friends.

By the time they came to the DJD's hideout the sun was starting to come up and they decided Ratchet and Smokescreen would wait outside while Jazz, Knock Out, and Starsiren would go in and look for Prowl and Starscream. That way if anyone was captured they could rush in and help them.

As soon as they got inside they saw Starscream being chased by Helex who was just about to catch him. Starsiren saw her Dad being chased by one of the DJD and fired her missals and hit Helex right in the spark chamber blasting a hole through it and killing him.

Then she ran to Starscream and they hugged each other. Then she noticed his wings and how badly they'd been damaged.

"Dad what happened to your wings?" Starsiren asked concerned.

"The DJD broke them but I'll have them fixed when we get out of here but we have to hurry they have Prowl in the basement and Voss and Tarn will be up here any minute!" Starscream explained.

"Oh I see we have gust." Hissed Tarn who had just showed up with Voss.

"Starscream you and Starsiren get out of here we'll handle these two and get Prowl!" Jazz told the two seekers.

Starscream and Starsiren were about to run out the door when Tarn used Voss who was in his rifle mode to shoot part of the celling and the ruble blocked the exit. So both seekers took off up some stairs that lead to the roof to escape from there.

While Jazz took on Tarn and Voss and Knock Out ran down stairs to the basement to get Prowl.

Jazz was holding his own against Tarn till he was slammed into the wall and knocked out then Tarn who was still holding Voss in his rifle mode started up the stairs to go after the seekers.

* * *

Meanwhile Tesarus was torturing Prowl by beating him. The Autobot was now on the floor leaking energon and covered in dents and cracks and just barley hanging on to consciousness.

"That hurts doesn't it but you need to last a bit longer so the others can have a turn." Mocked Tesarus who picked up Prowl's servo and started to put it in the grinding pit that was in his chest.

When suddenly he was hit by a red sports car that came down the stairs and through the door that knocked him away from Prowl.

"Oh scrap I'm probably going to have to spend the next couple of weeks detailing myself after that!" Groaned Knock Out who had just rammed Tesarus with his vehicle mode then spun his tires in his face. "You stay away from him!" He hissed

But then Tesarus grabbed one of Knock Out's tires and tossed him into the wall and caused him to transform before he hit the ground. Knock Out laid there for a minute before Tesarus yanked the red medic up by the neck and held him against the wall.

"So you survived your last encounter with us this time you won't be so lucky!" Tesarus yelled at Knock Out as he pushed him up against the wall.

"Wanna bet!" Choked out the Austin Martin as he transformed his servo and drilled through Tesarus's spark chamber who fell backwards as he let go of Knock Out and his optics stopped glowing and he hit the ground dead.

"That was for capturing me before and what you just did to Prowl!" Knock Out said before running over to the police car who wasn't moving.

"Prowl!" Knock Out said as he checked on the downed Autobot and saw that he was in bad shape. Then Knock Out's medical training kick it and he got out his med kit and got to work trying to save Prowl.

Then Jazz who had just regained consciousness came down the stairs and saw what shape Prowl was in and started helping Knock Out treat him.

"Come on Prowl you have to hang in there buddy!" Said Jazz as he helped Knock Out fix his best friend.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream and Starsiren got to the roof and knew Tarn and Voss wouldn't be far behind them.

"Starsiren you need to fly out of here in your jet mode." Starscream told his daughter.

"But your wings are to damaged to fly and I'm not leaving you!" Starsiren said to him. "I love you Dad and I don't wanna lose you!"

"I'll be fine sweetspark as long as I know your safe." "I love you too." Said Starscream.

Just then Tarn got to the roof still carrying Voss in his rifle mode and fired it Starsiren.

Suddenly before his daughter could process what was happening Starscream pushed her out of the way and took the blast head on. And fell off the roof of the building but fired one of his missals as he plummeted to the ground and it hit Voss's rifle mode and made him explode in Tarn's face then Starscream closed his optics before crashing to the ground.

"No!" Yelled Starsiren as she changed to her jet mode and flew to where her Dad had landed. Then changed back and ran to his side. "No!" "Wake up Dad!" She cried as she shook him. Then broke into a sob when he didn't respond.

Then Smokescreen and Ratchet who saw what happened ran over to them and Smokescreen started trying to comfort Starsiren while Ratchet got to work trying to help Starscream.

He could tell the Starscream was still alive but had several injuries because not only had he been tortured by the DJD but he had also been shot in the shoulder and gotten banged up in the fall he'd just took and his wing were still badly injured Ratchet would have to act fast to save the seeker.

"Hold on Starscream you and your daughter are together now don't you dare leave her!" Ratchet told him as he got to work desperately trying to save his life.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **"I'm leaving you with yet another evil cliffhanger." "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "Please let me know if I miss any spelling mistakes."**


	9. Chapter 9 A Medic's Crisis

Chapter 9 A Medic's Crisis.

Ratchet continued to treat Starscream's injuries while Smokescreen tried to calm down a frantic Starsiren.

Ratchet was angry at Tarn and so was Smokescreen they hated him for what he'd done to Starsiren and her family.

"Don't worry Starsiren your not going to lose another parent because of him." Thought Ratchet as he did has best to save Starscream. Then he realized he'd done everything he could and stepped back.

Starscream just laid there for a minute and then his optics opened as he came back online. And Starsiren ran to her Dad and wrapped her arms round him in a hug that he returned.

"Oh I thought you weren't gonna make it!" Starsiren cried as she hugged her Dad.

"Don't worry I'd never leave you sweetheart." Said Starscream as he hugged his daughter back.

Then Ratchet ran some test that revealed Starscream was going to be fine after some rest much to Ratchet's, Smokescreen's and Starsiren's relief.

Then Ratchet got a call from Jazz on his com-link who told him they needed him in the basement of the DJD's hideout because Prowl had been badly hurt.

After Starscream and Starsiren explained the door had been blocked by rubble Smokescreen lent Ratchet his phase shifter so he could get inside and the others would go back to base and open a ground bridge so they could get Prowl to the med bay.

* * *

When Ratchet arrived in the basement he went to help Knock Out save Prowl. But upon seeing the police car's condition he said there was nothing he could do.

"No you can't give up on him!" "There has to be a way you can save him!" Said Jazz.

"There's nothing I can do because you and Knock Out have done everything." Ratchet explained. Just then Prowl's optics came back online.

"Oh what happened?" Prowl asked rubbing his helm.

"You had a close call but Knock Out and Jazz were able to save you." Ratchet explained.

"Well mostly Knock Out." Jazz added. "I just helped with a few things."

"Thank you both." Prowl told them.

"Well you save me form the DJD so this was me returning the favour." Said Knock Out.

"Consider us even then." Prowl said to him.

Then the ground bridge popped up and they got Prowl to the med bay and after looking him over Ratchet said he'd be back to normal after a few days of rest.

* * *

Later that day Prowl was resting in the med bay. The police force had told him all the DJD members were dead except their leader Tarn who had managed to slip away but assured him they would find and arrest him sooner or later. Prowl was glad to hear they only had one of the DJD to worry about. But would feel a lot better once he was captured and off the streets.

He was also told on a much happier note Starscream was back to normal and he and Starsiren were outside spending time together. Prowl was happy for them.

Then Knock Out walk in and explained that they were the only two in the base right now and that if Prowl needed anything he could call him and in the meantime he be in the main room watching horror movie and Prowl was free to join him if he got bored then Knock left to let him get some rest.

Which he did for a few hours then he heard what sounded like something crash that came from the hall somewhere. So he called Knock Out's com-link to ask if everything was OK but the medic didn't answer and all Prowl heard was static.

Prowl got up and went to the main room to check on Knock Out and find out why he didn't answer his com-link and what that crash was.

When he got there he was greeted with the sight of Tarn standing over an unconscious Knock Out who he was injecting with circuit boosters and Prowl could see energon dripping down the side of the Austin Martin's helm.

"Get away from him!" Prowl hissed at Tarn.

"Not gonna happen." "Poor thing didn't even know what hit him." Tarn mocked. "He heard me break in through a window and I surprised him from behind in the hall he fought for a minute before I smashed his helm against a wall those circuit boosters should keep him out for awhile." "Long enough for me to avenge the DJD." Then Tarn pulled the needle out of Knock Out's neck cables then kicked him.

This made Prowl mad and he started to attack Tarn. But the soul surviver of the DJD aimed his gun at Knock Out's spark chamber.

"Attack me and I kill him." Tarn told Prowl. "Now deactivate your weapons and come with me."

Prowl obeyed and deactivated his weapons then Tarn started walking to where Prowl was standing. But he didn't see Knock Out starting to regain consciousness.

Knock Out opened his optics and saw what was going on. His helm hurt and he felt weak because of the circuit boosters Tarn gave him. But he knew he had to do something. But what he could barely move.

It took all his energy but he managed to get to his feet and was then able throw himself on Tarn who was taken by surprise but still managed to toss the red medic hard into the wall then he fell to the ground stunned.

Tarn went over to where Knock Out hit and grabbed him by the servo's and started to crush them.

"Let's see how well of a medic you make without hands Doctor!" Yelled a now angry Tarn.

Prowl ran over and tackled Tarn to get him away from Knock Out and was trying to keep him from hurting the red medic any more then he already had.

Then Tarn let go of the medic and slammed him into the wall then started attacking Prowl. And had the Autobot pinned against the floor about to finish him.

When suddenly Tarn was shot form behind and blown to bits. Prowl looked up and saw Starscream and Starsiren had just entered the base and had both shot Tarn at once killing him instantly.

"Are you two OK?" Asked both seekers worried about their friends who were on the floor.

"I'm fine but what about Knock Out?" Asked Prowl as Starsiren helped him up while her Dad went over to check on Knock Out.

"We need to call Ratchet!" Yelled a panicked sounding Starscream. "Knock Out just went unconscious and there's a wound on the side of his helm!" "And it looks like his servo's are in bad shape!"

"No!" Thought Prowl. Tarn had really hurt Knock Out during their struggle.

A few minutes later Ratchet got there and got Knock Out to the med bay.

"Is Knock Out gonna be OK?" Prowl asked Ratchet who had come out of the med bay for a minute.

"The damage to his helm looks worse then it actually is, And the circuit boosters are wearing off." Ratchet explained. "But I'm worried about the damage to Knock Out's servos I'll try but I'm not sure if I can fix them." He added sadly.

Prowl know a medic's servo's were important. If Ratchet couldn't save Knock Out's hands his curer as a Doctor might be over.

 **The End?**

 **"Just kidding there's one more chapter and I'll try to have it up soon." "Couldn't resist messing with you a bit XD." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling errors."**


	10. Chapter 10 Case Closed

Chapter 10 Case Closed.

Prowl set outside the med bay with Jazz, Smokescreen, Starscream and Starsiren waiting to find out if Knock Out would be OK and if his servos could be fixed or not. If the answer was no they would lose a great medic and Prowl would never forgive himself.

He felt responsible for Knock Out's injuries because he felt like he could have done more in their fight against Tarn. If only he had thought of a way to take down the DJD's leader before he had harmed the red medic.

Ture Starscream and Starsiren had destroyed Tarn for good and now he'd never hurt anyone again. But Prowl felt like if he had done something differently anything differently Knock Out might not have gotten hurt again and Ratchet wouldn't be fighting to save the Austin Martin's servos.

Just then Ratchet came out.

Everyone ran over to the medic and asked how Knock Out was all of them secretly afraid to hear the answer knowing not only his hands but Knock Out's medical curer was on the line.

"He's going to be fine after some rest Knock Out is going to be A-OK back to normal including his servos." Ratchet told them happily.

Everyone was glad to hear that Knock Out was going to be OK and that he'd be able to continue as a medic. Then Ratchet told them they could see him anytime.

Prowl went first and entered the med bay Knock Out was resting on the medical berth and looked a lot better.

"Hi Chase." Said Knock Out.

"I'm Prowl." Prowl corrected him.

"Oh sorry." Knock Out told him. "This is a pretty room and my finish is red very very red and shiny."

"I may have given him one pain killer to many." Ratchet explained when he entered the room.

"I kind of guessed that." Prowl replied. "Knock Out I'm sorry I couldn't stop Tarn from hurting you." He then apologized to the medic.

"It's OK you did the best you could Strongarm." Knock Out told him.

"It's Prowl." He corrected Knock Out again.

"Oh sorry." Knock Out told him. "Have you ever seen this one earth show where they catch these little monsters in balls and carry them in their pockets it's really good we should totally watch it or this other earth show where they have the glowing bright colored swords that remind me of energon swords." "We should call the whole team and have a movie night."

"OK now he's not making any since." Thought Prowl. Then he saw Ratchet looking at a container to see what was in those pain killers.

Then Prowl said goodbye and left so Knock Out could rest. "Bye Barricade." He heard Knock Out call as he left the room.

"Wrong faction!" Prowl yelled back as he went down the hallway having to laugh.

After he walked out of the base he ran into Starscream, Starsiren and Smokescreen who had also just visited Knock Out.

"I think Ratchet gave Knock Out to many of those pain killers he kept calling me Heatwave and he called Starsiren Windblade." Starscream explained with a chuckle.

"Well he called me Hot Rod five times then started singing the Touch as I was leaving and Jazz who came to see him joined in." Smokescreen explained. And then they all laughed.

* * *

Later after the pain killers had worn off Knock Out was feeling much better and was now up and around and his servos were now back to normal.

He was currently walking through the hallway when he ran into Prowl who had just returned to base.

"So where did you just come from?" Asked Knock Out.

"I had to get something this is for you." Prowl answered then handed Knock Out an envelope.

"For me?" Knock Out questioned as he opened the envelope and pulled out a small easel of the Autobot shield.

"You've earned it." Prowl told him. "I brought the easel so you can put it on yourself because I know how you are about your paint."

"Thank you." Knock Out said to him with a smile and went to the med bay to apply it to his finish.

A little while later Knock Out emerged with a silver Autobot shield on his shoulder.

"It looks pretty good on me if I do say so myself." Knock Out exclaimed.

"Now your officially an Autobot." Said Prowl.

"And glad to be one." Knock Out replied with a smile.

 **The End. (For real this time XD.)**

 **"Thanks for reading everyone hope you enjoyed the story and feel free to check out my other fanfics." "And please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes I missed."**


End file.
